IChange for Freddie
by Justletmein
Summary: Sam's starts developing fellings for Freddie, Freddie doesn't likes Carly anymore... What else can happen now? Suck at summarys, SEDDIE!
1. Breaking into Pieces

**So here is the first Chapptie, don't wish you like it...**

**Don't own anything...yet.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Breaking into Pieces.

Sam's POV.

I was sleeping, I knew it because if not It couldn't be possible being flying in a sky of beacon, with beacon birds, beacon clouds, etc… All the package baby! Well, back to the theme, I was sleeping when I head how somebody opened the entrance door, we should put some oil to that thing, I got up and from the stairs I could see my mom. That night she had went out on a date with a guy Bill or Phil, dunno, I though that she was back from the date, they had been dating for a week and, as always, at the seventh date my mother used to end… Why I' am telling this?

Well, for my surprise he wasn't invited in, something she used to do so from then scare the date with the inside of the house… pure mess, except Melanie's room, of course. She just stayed there then they kissed, the guy put on his knees and pronounced something that till that moment I have never heard…

"Do you want to marry me? I swear I've never met a women like you, and I would understand if you don't accept if it is too soon for your daughters."

"Uh? Ah, yes, Melanie…" she finally spoke.

"…and Sam" he added.

"Whatever, I mean, yes." She said, I stared at her with surprise wrote on my face, the only thing I could see was the shadow.

"'Yes' what my dear?…" he asked confused.

"Yes, I do want to marry you." I saw how the shadows got together into another kiss.

"Oh Sam you gotta stop eating sweets before going to sleep, or don't let Carly choose the movies…" I said to myself, thinking I was having a nightmare; I went back to my bed where I dreamt about things with more sense like flying beacon.

The next morning the things got weirder, the nightmare went real. I was surprisly woke up by my mom EARLY!

"Samantha, could I talk with you?" she asked as I sit on my bed.

"Mm?" I 'asked' half asleep.

"Do you think I' am a good mother?" she asked.

"Is this any king of joke?"

"Samantha Joy Puckett!" she said my complete name, she was serious.

"Well, um, yes, no, I don't know. I mean your just different! Usually mothers wake up their daughters up… they make the breakfast and that staff and you used to be like that till…" I couldn't, I just couldn't say it.

"…your father died." I said yes with my head, yes Samantha Puckett was crying, tears were falling from my eyes and yes, when I was just six Melanie and I were happy, YES BELIEVE IT, we were best friends, dad always was there and mom… mom was happy, we all were happy but then he died, mom just couldn't stand it, but she acted as if she didn't care, as if she didn't care about anything but her, she acted so selfish and Melanie, the perfect little girl, decided that daddy would want her to go to that cruise school for advanced child's, she received the letter congratulating her a week before the accident,

"Do you want me to clean up stairs?" that unknown voice interrupted my thoughts, and I felt thankful in a way.

"Wait a sec Monica!" replied mom.

"Monica?"

"She is the new maid."

"What?" I asked in shock, our house, without mentioning Melanie's room, has always been disorganised and dirty… was all this happening because of that guy who was dating with my mom last night?

"Sam…" she called me back, I look at her.

"Yes?" I asked coldly.

"I see, you don't think I' am a good mother." Tears were coming out from her eyes. "This is my entire fault, isn't it? If I haven't been so selfish, I should have though about you two when he died, but I just…"

"Stop!" I couldn't take it anymore, I run downstairs and went to Carly's, still on my pyjamas, I was having a lot to think about and I just couldn't do it along, I needed a friend, I needed Carly.

When I arrived I stop at the Shay's door and look at my clock, which I luckily left at my wrist, it was still early but I could hear there was someone at the other side of Carly's door talking.

"You are not in love with me?" that was Carly's voice. "So Freddie? Answer now!" she said upset.

"No, I'm not. I think I get over it." He answered a little bit scared of Carly's reaction, I stared at the door shocked.

"You have loved me since 6th grade! How could it just disappeared?" She was getting mad.

"Yes, I know but also you have to see my pint of view Carly, you just can't say no to a person and then just change your opinion! You had you time and after thinking about what you told me I realised you were right. We can't be more that friends… We don't fix together." I still was starring at the dorr _What is happening to this world?_

"Ah… I see, I CAN SEE WHAT YOU MEAN!" Carly wads totally mad. "We can't be more than friends but you and Sam yes, right?" I waited for his answer, Carly too, all stayed in silence during what I though it was going to be the longest minute of my life but I was wrong, as in all maths tests, Freddie didn't take even a second to answer, he just started LAUGHTING.

"All right… all right… What was that?" He asked between laughs.

"Don't laugh this is serious men!" Carly stared laughing too… laughing iof me…_How could thy?_

I felt my tears rushing out, suddendly the door opened, it was Freddie.

"Sam?" He said surprised, I could feel the panic.

"Don't you ever call me like that jerk! Or better…. DON'T EVEN TALK TO ME!" I shouted and run away.

* * *

**Well, wish you enjoy this story, I will update as soon as posible... Please R&R**


	2. The truth

****

**So here is chapter 2! Thanks to ****PartyPooper845**** for Reviewing and to add me to story alert to ****yyy1312 and Aquarius Princess. Finally I also want thank SamxFreddie xx adding my story to its favorites...**

**Thanks guys!**

* * *

Chapter 2: The truth.

Freddie's POV.

I went to Carly's, it has been exactly a month since a saved her life and after we break up we decided that if she still felt something for me we were going to get together, this was the first month of test.

It was still very early in the morning, we were having school that day, but we were still having time. I was let in by Carly who previously knew I was coming,

"Mm… Freddie, I don't know how to tell you this but, I… just don't, you know, love you." She state as she closed the door after letting me in.

"This is… great." I said silently, but I was actually jumping of joy. I was not more in love with Carly, to be clear; I wasn't in love with anybody.

"Great?" She was confused but then smiled. "You are not in love with me?" she asked smiling but with an angry tone, I was confused. "So Freddie? Answer now!" She demanded nearly jumping.

"No, I'm not. I think I get over it." I answered still a little bit scared of Carly reaction, I heart how something bumped the floor.

"Did you heard that?" Carly asked as I turned, we both run to the door and when we open it, we found Sam lying on the floor.

"What the heck!"

"Could you help me carrying her to the…?" She didn't have to finish the question, I had get stronger so I easily get her up on my arms and let her on the couch… Carly looked at we with the mouth opened.

"What?" I asked.

"You really care about Sam, don't you?" She said misunderstanding my reaction.

"You were going to suggest that anyhow, and I wasn't going to let her there, I would have done that for anyone… Well, except a zummo…"

"Yeah, sure…" She laughed, she was on her greatest mood but then she changed her face when she looked back to the couch. "What do you do you think it had happened to her?" she asked me as she went to look for something on the kitchen.

"Dunno, perhaps it was a surprise faint and that will explain the noise we heard." I said now thinking.

"Mm… Yes, but why? And, the biggest question should be why she is here anyhow at this time of the morning? This doesn't seem like something Sam would do…"

"You are right, perhaps it was cause she heard me say that I didn't love you… 'Oh my gosh, the nub got over it!' and the other thing I just don't know…"

"We would ask her when she wakes up… Oh, here it is!" She said happily and came back, she bring with her a pills for headaches, and then leave to the kitchen again to look for a glass of water.

"Uhm… Carly?" I recognised that voice immediately… _It was Sam! She was all right! I mean, I knew she was but I kind of feel… Wait! What?_

"Oh Sam, are you ok?" I saw how Sam closed her eyes hardly and then open them again… Even if she was okey she was harm, and I felt bad for that… how my stomach moved, but my heart keep its rhythm till she moan.

"Ag! My head itches…." She complained.

"Here drink this!" I said instantly anxious as I held her the pill and the glass of water.

"Thanks nub." She said after she drank it, I felt as a pair of eyes were watching me but I didn't said anything about it.

"Your welcome."

"Sam… are you better?" asked Carly.

"Yeah, this floor can't beat momma! Yes floor, get used to that!" she laugh but I could feel it was a little hard for her to do so.

"Could you tell us what happened to you?"

"Uhm, I' am not sure about it, all I can remember is that I went here, heard Fredweird that he get over you and then… see me hear, oh yes and that nightmare…" she bite her lip as she talked of more, but the instantly add something to avoid questions. "Is that true? Frewaina gave up?"

"I would prefer call it get over." I answered.

"Whatever dork…"

"Sam, you know I love your visits but what are you doing here at this time of the morning and… with your pyjamas?" I haven't noticed about that, Sam was wearing a black pyjama with purple spots.

"What is Fredork doing here?" she asked back.

"We agree to meet to see if she was still in love with me or it was all just because of the saving life thing…" I explained.

"Oh… So, now you can leave, right?" I looked at her but don't say anything, instead I looked at Carly then walked to the door… I was sure Sam wanted to talked alone with Carly about something, and I was sure she didn't want me to listen to it… and as I didn't want to made her force after being harm I though it was better to live… _Wait! Why I' am even caring about Sam's health._

Carly's POV.

I felt sad for Freddie, he had been so nice with Sam… Would he be…?

"Carly…" Sam called me out cutting my thoughts.

"Yes? What's wrong?" I look at her as her eyes wet humid, know I understand why she didn't want Freddie to be here… Something bad was happening, something that made her cry and for her crying was signal of weakness and she didn't want Freddie to look at her that way, but she didn't know that he would not care about it, that he would help her… I knew with all my soul, that Freddie would not laugh of her or said any insult; he will fell concern about her…

She told me what happened last night at her house, what she could see through her glass door from the stairs, she told me what she heard, she told me what happened this early morning, she told me what bring her here… she needed help.

"So? What do you think I should do? I mean, mom is going to change everything, and I' am not sure I want everything to change again! And besides, who's that guy to tell her what to do?" she cried angrily.

"Didn't you said that he asked her?"

"Yes but… I don't want him to marry her… I' am sure he was just pretending to care about us, if he doesn't know me… why would he care?"

"Perhaps he is a good man…. You don't know, you should meet him and then tell you mom what you think." I suggest.

"As if she cares…"

"She does! But she doesn't know how to show it! Didn't it ever happen to you that you loved someone but you didn't know how to show it to him?" For a moment she went paler and then blush, but after that she shake her head as cleaning her mind… I looked at her carefully and smiled.

"But she was selfish, right? I mean… which kind of mother forgets of her daughter?" she said evading my question.

"Well, your mother, if you ask me, is a little bit young, she was twenty when she married, if you ask me she was young and got you young, so perhaps she wasn't ready… but even thought I' am sure that she loves you and Melanie, but it is difficult when you are young, got to work and lost your husband." It was the first time I thought about Sam's mother that way, it looked a bit miserable.

"… and taking into account her character, yes, perhaps you're right Carly" Sam said cleaning her tears.

"So you're going to talk with her and try to meet that guy, perhaps when you meet him you will notice he is an awesome guy and future father!" I wasn't sure if what I was telling to her was right, but I was doing my best, following by all the movies I saw… There has to be something real in all of them, right?

"Good morning girls…" Said Spencer as he went to the kitchen. "Wait! Girls? Did you Sam stayed sleep over?" He asked confused.

"Kind of." Sam answered smiling at me.

"All right, get changed while I prepare hotcakes!" Spence said smilling.

"Come on Sam, I will lend you something." I said and she followed me to my room.

"Um, Carly, no offence, but I' am not pretty sure if I' am going to like wearing some of your clothes." She said staring nervously at my closet, I smiled.

"Don't be silly, there must be something perfect for you… We could also use this opportunity to prepare you for that guy you like!" I said remembering our talk and her reaction.

"What are you talking about? I don't like anyone…"

"Really? So why did you react that way when I ask you if you loved someone but you didn't know how to show it to him…" I said as pick up something for me to wear and started looking for something for her.

"What do you mean?" She asked obviously getting nervous, hey, I' am getting pretty good at this.

"You know… when you went pale, then blush so you shake your head and avoid the theme." I said a little bit slow.

"Phss… You're only saying nonsense!" She fake laughed, but it didn't work.

"Come' on Sam, we said there were no more secrets!" I remembered to her, she just look at me knowing that I had a point.

"Okey… Perhaps I like him, but I don't know… It is weird…"

"Freddie!" The word jumped from my mouth before I could though of what was happening, I though she was going to say I was crazy… but instead she blushed, I was right! That impulse was because it was naturally right… Sam felt something for Freddie! "That's so cute! When? How?"

"I don't know, ok? I just feel I like that nub and that I can't do anything about it!" Her face was confused, as if she had just said something she only knew deep inside her.

"Well, don't worry, cause I will help you!" I said jumping, but then I stopped as I noticed I didn't have any idea of what to do. "Mm… What would Freddie like?" I started thinking about the kind of girls he liked, well there were girls like me, or like Valery, he also said he wanted a girl like Gibby's one.

"You're not going to change me into a nerd, right?" She asked.

"Sorry?" I asked acting an offended tone, when I truly did feel a little.

"Ah, right sorry, I forgot… he liked you." She said.

"… and what about Gibby's girlfriend? She isn't a nerd, either Valery… even if she wasn't a nice person…" I said thoughtful.

"Are you saying that I have to be girly?" She gulped.

"Oh, Sam, you know you only need to be kind with him… I mean, you're a nice girl, but you're sometime… scaring for him and the others, you know." Tried to explain.

"But he often treats me like a guy… I would look like if I' am being good for him just to get something or he will thought I' am going to harm him badly when he least waits it…"

"Mm… yeah, and also we have to ask what he would think about you treating him nice, you are right… Perhaps if we make you a little bit girly he will thought you have matured." I said.

"Yes, but I still like treating him like the dork he is…" She complained and I had an idea.

"What do you think about treating him in a mild way… not so rude and not so… girly? I've seen you two having fun without fighting…"

"Give me one example." She asked not believing me, I though of one fast.

"Um… You remember the day you stole Lewbert's Memory's box, you and Freddie were enjoying the photos before I joined you." I said.

"Yeah, you are right…" She answered looking as she remembered that day.

"So, let's get ready!" I said after watching at the clock on my bed table.

We choose our clothes and changed, she went to change to the bathroom while I did it at my room. After that we had dinner with Spence, he didn't say anything about Sam's new clothing cause he didn't even seen it, he just drank his coffee and with hotcakes still on his mouth he went running to Socko's cause they were going to watch a documental about socks sculptures.

After having breakfast we cleaned our teeth and put some make up, and I also ironed Sam's hair as the other time she went girly. We wait in silence for Freddie to come, cause today I usually leave for school with Freddie's. I just couldn't wait to see his face when he sees Sam… It was going to be gorgeous!

* * *

**Please Review and tell me your opinion, but please don't be rude.**

**Peace!**


	3. Changes

**Thanks to all the one who review, it really means a lot to me... I also want to thank the ones who add me to story alert, favorite author and favorite story.**

**Please enjoy..

* * *

**

Chapter 3: Changes.

Freddie's POV.

After leaving Carly's I decided to went to sleep, and then when I woke up I have breakfast with my mom who was already leaving to work.

"Bye Freddie." She said after kissing my cheek and leaved.

I went to Carly's door and opened, there I saw them… Carly was as always nice dressed, combed, etcetera… the creature next to her, well, was another story… I mean, it was Sam?

She was wearing a pink blouse and a tight black skirt, black heels and jewerlly! Plate bracelets on her right, a ring with a pink heart and two black diamond shape earrings. Her hear was not anymore curly, something that I actually didn't like much, even though she looked good. She was wearing pink cheery lipstick and I could feel the smell of perfume too, but I didn't like it, it was too strong and it smelled like Carly, not her.

"So?" Carly asked as I noticed that my mouth was open with surprised.

"Today is the picture day? Or what for all the… you know… stuff?" I asked feeling nervous.

"Nope" Sam answered. "I just wanted to try something different, something more girly?" She was not completely sure about what she was saying. "You know… to look nicer…"

I bit my lip to stop me from saying something I never thought it could be possible, at least, not to Sam… _'This is ridiculous! You are already beautiful, and you know what! I prefer your hair curly…and…' _I shake my head to stop the words that were popping inside my head.

"Let's go or we will be late…" I said starting walk out, I waited for an insult from Sam, any kind! But nothing happened during the entire road.

At school all the glances were for Sam, and I, strangely, felt angry about that. I though that could be only because they like her because she changed, no because of being… Sam.

The bell rang and we went to our class, Maths. I noticed Sam talking with Carly every time the teacher went out of the salon, which was often.

_ ´I just wanted to try something different, something more girly?... You know… to look nicer…´ _These words were echoing inside my head during the hole period, I didn't knew why… but I just didn't like it, and I also I felt there was a reason, a better reason, why she changed.

"So it still hurts you?" I asked as we walked to the lockers.

"Not much…" She just answered; I noticed a weird look from Carly. "Oh, um, thanks for caring Freddie." She added I stared at her confused, I tried hard to looked inside her eyes, her beautiful and devilish blue eyes… they weren't for her, they were for angels, but anyway they kind of fix her…I noticed that they were delineated.

"I not sure about it… I think you strike hard, why else you would be acting so…?" I begin.

"Girly, nice, sweet…" Jumped Carly with adjectives.

"…weird." I ended.

"Freddie! I' am sure that what you mean to said is that you' re not used to Sam acting that way, but she is pretty, right?" Just because of luck the bell rang and we all went to class. I decided to avoid the girls the rest of the day, I didn't want them to misunderstand what I would answered to the question, yes she was pretty but I didn't like it, I missed the old Sam… _my Sam… _I shake my head to clean those thoughts… _What was happening to me?_

Sam´s POV.

We didn't saw Freddie after that, he just disappeared. At lunch he went to sit with a group of friends from the AV club.

"Sam, come' on, he is just surprise… you will see that when gets used to this, he will like it… We just got to give him time…" Carly told me while we walk out, we didn't saw Freddie leaving, but he also wasn't here. "Well, let's go… today you are going to confront things…"

I arrived my house, it was all cleaned, the grass was cut, the windows withouth dust, and inside all the things were accommodated tightly.

"I' m back!" I announced.

"Oh! Sam!" Said my mom running towards me and then she hugged me. "I' am so sorry… but now things will get better, I' am sure he will like you, you already like him!" I realized that she was talking about her future husband.

"That was just what I wanted to talk about… Who is he anyway?" I asked as we both walked to the ling room.

"He is Mark Levin, I meet him at the shopping and he asked me out and…"

"I don't need details!" I interrupted her, _Mark Levin, why does it sound me?_

"Sam… Mark… Mark… Sam!" She said when we entered to the room.

He was tall, brown haired and blue eyed, he was dressed elegant… He had a little beard, but it was perfectly cut… and to score, I was sure I saw him before.

"Samantha! I' m so happy to meet you at once! You look identical to your mother!" He said congratulating me.

"Call me Sam and... haven't I seen you before?" He smiled.

"That depends; do you enjoy reading about clothes and modelling?" He asked.

"He is a designer my dear…" Explained mom.

"Oh… you mean you are that guy of that contest of modelling? The one who won at the Summer Line contest of Palm Beach?" I now remember, he created most of the cloths Carly and popular girls wore.

"Exactly!" He exclaimed proud, I then remembered that I was still wearing Carly's clothes, and I noticed that the skirt was from his collection.

"Well, then… nice to meet you." I said.

"She's lovely!" I heard him telling to my mom, as if I couldn't hear that!

"I know…" She just smiled.

"Sam would you like me to design you a new wardrobe! All exclusive for you! I never had a daughter, or young sister or even cousin!" He said, I looked at him confused… _Him designing something especially for me?_

"I don't know… I' am actually not the popular good looking girl!" I explained.

"Oh come 'on with that curly blond hear!" he said, I looked at me on a mirror my ironed hair was gone.

"Oh well, what damage could it cause?" I asked to myself.

"Great! But first I may ask you a pair of questions about your personality so it would be something enjoyable for you!" He explained, we both sit at the sofa and mom brought something for us to eat.

He stated asking questions about what I like, hat I hate, about the kind of friends I have… I describe Carly as a girly girl, funny, respectful and kind of intelligent… and Freddie as a nub, nerd, sometimes funny, smart guy… He asked me also what kind of guys I enjoy being with so the clothes will bring them to me… I said that they, actually he, like the sweet girls, nice, pretty, girly… As I talk a smirk formed into his face.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Nothing .. nothing…" He just said still smiling but acting as if it wasn't nothing important, I also notice how his eyes light up every time I talk about the boy or Freddie, I begin to suspect that he knew it everything, that I like him and that I changed for him. "So what did Freddie, I mean, the guy you like said when he saw you after your hole transformation?" I was eleven o'clock, and we were still talking, it felt right in a way cause I never had someone who talk to and I felt as if doing that I was better.

"He didn't said much, only that it was weird…" I said remembering his words. "..and later he just disappeared."

"I see…" He said thoughtful. "You know what, I' am going to help you!" He announced excitedly.

"Could I jump class tomorrow?" He stared at me a little bit upset, but then his eyes moved to the kitchen were my mom was drinking a coffee, did I mentioned we have dinner here too, mom bring it and then left us alone so I've my privacy to tell him everything.

"That depends on your mom, but if not I can get you from school and we can go to my studio." He offered thinking that my mom wouldn't let me.

"Mom!" I called.

"Yes?" She asked as she entered to the room.

"Could I miss school tomorrow?" She sight, then inter changed a look with Mark. "Okey, but it's the last, you have missed a lot."

After some more chatting, this time with my mom included, Mark leaved, he said he was fetching my mom and me tomorrow morning, yes mom will come too so he has he opinion about my new wardrobe. We went to sleep saying good night to each other, as I change into my pyjamas I realised two things, first that I liked that guy, he was pretty cool, second mom was herself again, she was happy and I felt happy about that and third the hole in my heart was closing, and Mark was the possible cure, he wouldn't replace my father, no one could, but he would bring happiness and light to our house, he already done that with mom and I was sure that he would also help me…

"Freddie…" I murmured half asleep.

* * *

**I don't know if that was what you thought it was going to happen after making Sam girlie, please review tell me your opinion, what you would like to happen or any other idea in your mind... even if it is Sam and Freddie dancing around a pudding with shirtless Gibby singing "Leave it All to Me" while Carly fighting with Shelby again!**


	4. Meeting Styles

**Sorry for not updating before I've been punished by my dad, you don't really want to know why...Thanks to all the one who review, even though it's a little bit sad don't having much, don't misundestand me, but I would enjoy to have more reviews...**

**Well, back to the story now...**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Meeting Styles.

Sam's POV.

The next morning as he told us, Mark went to our house to fetch us with a limosine, yeah, I was pretty surprise about that.

His studio was at a nice building, it was high like most of the buildings, full of windows and with a glass entrance. We took the elevator to the 23rd floor, which was the highest.

We went in, his studio was awesome… I considered making an ICarly there, it was huge… The floor was white and grey marmol and the walls black and with big windows and from there the view was incredible. It had a desk with chairs around it, a footbridge, in a corner it had a camera with some views in front of it, it had some lockers, it had mannequins in the other corner and, the best of all, his own buffet.

"Why don't we have breakfast?" He suggested as he saw me staring at the table full of food, it had almost everything donuts, hot chocolate, coffee, flat cakes, cakes, beacon…

"Yes, it would be good." I said almost jumping to the table.

After we finished he took out his pear phone and send a message, I didn't knew to who.

"Well, let's get started while we wait for Styles, he works as the stylist of most of the models I've work with a and I'm proud to call him as my elder brother." He explained. "Oh, I almost forgot it… Sam…?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want to change for this guy? I mean, he should like you as you are…" He said.

"Darling you should listen to Mark…" Insisted my mom.

"Yes, I'm sure, being myself just doesn't works…" I said.

"But darling did you actually being yourself? I've seen you, you always act as if you are strong and rude, you are… but you can be harm, nobody would say anything bad to you if you cry, and if they did so I know that you would perfectly kick their buts." Said my mom, I stared at her surprised, never though she had been looking on me.

"Mom, I'm working on that of being more sensitive, but if I don't change outside he will think that I'm planning something…" I tried to explain my point, she didn't said anything, she just sight.

"Hello, I'm here!" A man entered to the room, he was identical to Mark only that taller.

"Welcome Styles, here is the women I talk to you and her daughter Sam." Explained.

"Oh, hi." He said greeting mom and then me.

"Well, let's get started!" Said Mark pressing a bottom from a control he had on his table, this opened a door from one of the walls. There it was… a big stylist studio with lots of stuff from make up to skin creams…

"Wow." Said my mother and I at the same time.

"Well, let's get started, come here darling…" Said Styles.

The next hours went fast, suddenly the room was full of people. They all went around me and started fuelling me with lots of products. They appliance to my hear some hydrating creams for curls, perfumes and other stuff, the same to my skin…

Then they started testing lipsticks colours, and other make ups, on me to see which colour suit me best. After that, Mark bring lots of clothes, some of then were pretty good but others were to girly, so in a way… perfects.

"… some of this and… ready. Don't forget to do this cream bath every night before going to sleep." Explained Styles.

"Wow, you look well…" Said mom. "Don't think you weren't nice before, I mean…"

"I understand mom." I interrupted her feeling tired.

"Why don't we go to eat something?" Suggest my future step father, and we all followed him.

"Yay! Good idea! Hey Styles… are you any parental to Sokko?" I said thinking about it.

"Yeah, our second cousin is name like that… Why?" He said surprised, I only smirk.

Carly's POV.

The next day Sam didn't show up at school. I couldn't stop asking if it was because of Freddie's reaction or whatever it happen at her house.

"Carly…" Freddie called for the fourth time.

"Um… Yes?" I asked still thoughtful, we were at our history class and, as always, none of us were paying attention…

"Don't you _really _have any idea of what happened to Sam?" He asked anxiously, it was the fifth time he asked me that, he didn't believe that I didn't know, even if it was half true.

"I've already told you… I-don't-know!" I was really getting annoyed of him asking.

"Really Carly? Really? You don't have any clue? Nothing?" I sight.

"No Freddie, I don't… But if you are so worried, why don't you come with me this afternoon to Sam's place?" As I said it I started getting unsure… 'What would happen if Sam didn't want Freddie to know what was happening?' I mean, if it is only that there is a possible step father… right?

"Perhaps I will." He answered instantly; I could see in his eyes that he was really worried about Sam.

"So…" I leaned closer.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You really care about Sam don't you? I mean after all you did for her… you can't say that you hate her…" I started; perhaps with a bit of luck I would make him said he liked her.

"Yeah, and? I already said it… she is one of my best friends, even if she causes me physical and psychological pain." He answered more confused. "Why did you take that up?"

"Um… nothing, just saying… I mean, you don't like me anymore, and you didn't actually mention any other girl…"

"Carly…" He interrupted me." Sam is like a sister, I can't see her in any other way than a friend." He stated, the rest of the day I didn't took the subject up, I smiled… tell jokes and all, but it was all fake. Sam was going to be broken hearted if she continued like this.

* * *

**So I've seen IPhsyco, I wish it had more Seddie... but well, something was... right?**

**Please, please please... Review!**


	5. Feelings

**As you see I've only have one review, something that is kind of sad :( but that is better than nothing, right?

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Fellings.

Freddie's POV.

There we were, as we said we would. The door of Sam's house was in front of us, we had already rang the bell and now, we were waiting to be let in.

I looked around me for the third time, it was all… different. The grass was cut, the windows were shinning clean… it was as somebody else house. The possibility of that made my stomach groan.

_No…_ I repeated to myself…_Sam can't have move, that is impossible… right? She would have told us… or, It was that what she told to Carly? Why she didn't tell me? Weren't us friends?_

"Coming!" Said a female voice, Sam's mother voice, I sight… They were still there.

Sam's mother, Sarah, opened the door. She was wearing a pink and yellow flower dress with white hills, which was very, very strange from her.

"Hello Miss Puckett, is Sam here?" Asked Carly politely, I didn't waited for the answer… I just couldn't… I went inside the house and looked around, searching for someone, searching for Sam.

"Oh, sorry. She isn't here, what is kind of funny…" She smirked.

"What? What is funny about all this?" I didn't wanted to talk like that, but I was desperate to find Sam, I felt something was wrong… very wrong.

"Freddie! Calm down!" Said Carly.

"No, it's fine. I'm used to that." She laught."Sam has just went to your department Carly…" As I heard that I relaxed, but I was still feeling something was wrong, but very wrong.

"Let's go, now." I said with a voice that wasn't mine.

Carly followed me few steps behind, that was because she stayed to say goodbye to Sarah, thing that I didn't. I was focused on the road.

"Hey! Freddie you're walking too fast!" I heard Carly's voice from the distance, I didn't noticed that I was running, and really fast. It was then when I saw them, they were three guys, all in circle… Around of something or someone I must say… They were laughing.

"Sam…" I breathe.

* * *

**Yeah, it was short, the thing is that it was too long the chapeter so I had to divide it.**

**This is part of what will happen ... On the next chapter:**

**"I was going to Carly's, to show her my new look. Then I heard laughs, male laughs. They were walking after me, I felt scared when I noticed they were around me, with smirks on their faces. I usually could beat them, but this was different, they weren't searching for my money or any other kind, they wanted me.**

**"Come closer precious and give me a kiss…" Laugh one of them getting closer, too closer.**

**"What do you have in that hand bag, babe?" Asked another one looking at the hand bag that Mark gave me.**

**"Stay away from me!" I said trying to push them away, but they were too big, and too strong.**

**They all laugh of be and started getting closer, I noticed that no one would see us there, and even though, I was sure that no one would help.**

**"Sam…" I heard someone saying my name, I turned to see Freddie. His eyes went from mine to the men, I could see range on them, something he had never shown…"**

**Well, please review... **


	6. Hero

**So here it is... Sorry for mistakes.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Hero.

Sam's POV.

I was going to Carly's, to show her my new look. Then I heard laughs, male laughs. They were walking after me, I felt scared when I noticed they were around me, with smirks on their faces. I usually could beat them, but this was different, they weren't searching for my money or any other kind, they wanted me.

"Come closer precious and give me a kiss…" Laugh one of them getting closer, too closer.

"What do you have in that hand bag, babe?" Asked another one looking at the hand bag that Mark gave me.

"Stay away from me!" I said trying to push them away, but they were too big, and too strong.

They all laugh of be and started getting closer, I noticed that no one would see us there, and even though, I was sure that no one would help.

"Sam…" I heard someone saying my name, I turned to see Freddie. His eyes went from mine to the men, I could see range on them, something he had never shown.

"Stay away from her…" He said with a voice that I couldn't recognize at all.

"Why?" One of them asked turning to him.

"What are you going to do about this?" Asked another leaning fast to me, he was going to kiss me, but something stopped him. I opened my eyes, which instantly shut as he had leaned; there it was Freddie, behind the man with his hand on the man throat.

The man fall to the floor, and the other two looked at him desperately. That man, which was lying on the floor was the strongest with no doubt.

"You should get away… now." Grunted Freddie.

"Why...? I-I-I'm not-not scared of a little boy…" Answered one of the two shaking.

Freddie didn't answered he just walked to were I was.

"Are you okay?" He asked looking concern, I couldn't talk, I was paralysed.

"Oh, the little puppy is scared…" Laugh one of the men lowly, but not the necessary to don't be heard. Freddie turned to were he was but before he could do something the police arrived, a police man handcuff the three man's, including the one who was still lying on the floor, Carly ran out from the police car.

"Sam!" She hugged me, she had been I crying… I could noticed that in her voice and on her eyes.

"You have been very brave." I heard the officer talking to Freddie, who didn't answered, he was looking straight to the car were the three mans were, the third had already woke up.

"Sam… Sam!" Screamed Carly hysterically, I saw Freddie turning to were I was and running to me. "It's ok Sam, all ended…" Repeated Carly again and again.

"Sam, please…" Begged Freddie on the other side. "Wait… Have they done anything to you?" I saw how Freddie's face turned to the police car, he looked angry… I couldn't understand what he was meaning, but I begin hearing a loud breath, a very hard one… It was mine! Also I noticed that my face was wet, it was covered by tears.

"Freddork!" My voice cracked, he quickly turned to see me, a little smile formed on his face.

"Could we ask you some questions?" Asked one of the policemen.

"Sure." Answered Carly cleaning her eyes.

He make us follow him to another car and took us to the police station, and called our parents. After all the questions and answers Spencer arrived to fetch us, I was going to stay sleepover at Carly's place and Freddie leave next door so he was going to be left there.

"So, I see you have new outfits…" Commented Carly. It was true, I was wearing one of Mark's designs, a sport type one which I decided it was good to wear on my way to Carly's. It was a pair of gold trousers with two white stripes on each side, the same on the jacket, and finally a white vest with some white and gold sneakers. On the handbag, I had some stuff that Mark gave to me, which I was planning to show to Carly. I wasn't wearing more than a pink lipstick, a very soft colour. The rest of the make up was on the handbag… Lucky me that I wasn't wearing any eye liner when I cried.

"Oh, yeah… It is part of Mark present." I explained.

"Mark?" Repeated Freddie.

"Yeah, is mom's boyfriend." I explained.

"Oh…" He said sounding kind of relief. "Well, I'm glad princess Puckett get her curled and messy hear back…" He laugh, I stared at him confused… Yes, my hear was curly, but not messy… Then I remembered what happened that afternoon.

"Fredlumps, how could you beat up that guy?" I asked as I remembered, he looked down for a second and then replied.

"I suppose it was just luck…" He said staring at the window.

"Luck? I don't believe you… There was something more. Don't you remember what happened? You felt that something was wrong, right? That's how you knew that you had to be fast…" Said Carly thoughtful, I was surprised about that." And I don't need to add, that this man was very dangerous, the leader of that group… He actually had been searched by the police during this last three weeks!"

"How do you know all that?" Asked Freddie trying to change the subject.

"A reporter told me when I answered some questions…" She said calmly.

"Reporter?" Repeated Freddie and I at the same time.

"Yeah, while you were answering some questions I went outside to breath some fresh air, you know that the chief didn't need me too much cause I wasn't there when all happened. So, as I went out I found lots of reporters outside waiting for answers… This will be great for ICarly… or I must say, IHero. "She smiled at Freddie." You handed very well Freddie, all of them think that you are a hero."

"That remembers me… When did you get so strong Fredducation? I don't believe it was just luck." I said. It was too strange… _How could Freddie, the dork I always beat up, find a way to beat a big man, who I actually couldn't deal with?_

"I suppose its part of hormones, and all that, the same as my voice change." He explained more relaxed after thinking the answer carefully.

"And how I can still beat you up, nub?" I asked getting angry.

"That's a good point…" Added Carly while Freddie looked back to the floor.

"Well… um… You know… An instant attack of adrenaline!" He lied. "They say that makes somebody stronger from a moment to another…"

"Really? And why would you have an adrenaline attack?" I shoot.

"Well, they were… dangerous people and you're a friend, like it or not, it's more you are like a…" He couldn't finish.

"We arrived!" Interrupted Carly, she did it fast like trying to avoid something.

"Hey! That was my line!" Said Spencer who had been most of the trip hearing music from his PearPod with the headphones on.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever… Why don't we get down? Shall we?... What I'm asking obviously!" Carly laugh of her own joke.

We all got down from the car, and walked to Carly's department. Freddie's mother was waiting for him at the door.

"Fredward Benson I have been very worried! We are going to talk seriously about you fighting three men!" She shouted and took Freddie from his arm.

"Ah! Mom!" He screamed as they entered to their apartment.

"Bye Fredducation!" I said trying to act as nothing happened.

It was very silently at Carly's room. Spencer was down stairs doing dinner.

"So, where were you today?" Asked Carly to break the awarding silence. I told her about Mark and Styles, the place and everything… I also show her the clothes and the make up, her mouth drop open as I talked. "Wow! That was incredible!"

"Yeah… did anything interesting happen at school?"

"Well, Freddie asked me like twenty times where you were!" She smiled, but I noticed she was hiding something.

"What is it?" She looked down. "And don't try to lie me! You are very bad at that!"

She sight, her eyes showed sadness.

"I asked…" She started speaking too low to be heard.

"Carly!"

"Freddie said that he only sees you as a sister!" She screamed half crying, and my heart sank.

Freddie's POV.

It took over an hour an a half to my mother to stop shouting at me because of fighting three wanted men, and all that stuff. She asked me once and again if it really worth risking my life for a _dangerous girl _like Sam, and I was absolutely sure it did. Deep in my heart I knew that it was true, there was something more, but yeah, she was like sister… _Who would let three men to get up with your sister? _I was also sure, I would have done the same for Carly.

The next day, Carly and Sam left early to school. When I arrived I saw lots of guys talking around someone, or as I must say someone's… but when they saw me enter most of them, and other guys too, run towards me.

It were lots of them, all shouting and screaming, I couldn't understand very much, only that I was a hero, that it was the second time I saved somebody's life and that they saw me on the news.

"Freddie! Freddie! When you saved Carly's life, we all remember that, you and her started dating? Are you dating Sam now?" I heard a girl asked as their voices shut.

"No, no, we are just friends… And I didn't safe her life, I just help her…" I explained.

"So you are not dating anyone?" Asked another girl, she was elder than me.

"Nope." I simply replied as I started searching for Carly and Sam.

I heard lots of girls shouts as I said so, and surprise it were all cheerful shouts and screams, also some girls started jumping and dancing.

"What?" I asked looking around for the reason of all that joy.

"You are still free! Yay!" One girl screamed.

"Yes… and?" I was still confused, I mean, why would they care?

"Date me!" They started begging.

"No, me!" Other ones said.

I slowly back out of the multitude and run away. As I arrived to my locker I saw Carly talking to some blond girl who had hear head inside her locker… _Wait! It was Sam's locker! _

But she couldn't be Sam, she was wearing a Scottish black and red skirt, a black blouse, black hell boots and a well brushed curly hair.

"Who are you?" I asked, she then turned, a little bit fast but then I could clearly see her face.

She was beautiful, eventually. She had a silver heart bracelet, also silver heart shape earrings and a silver ring with a ruby. Her face had soft grey eyes shadow, eye liner and a red lipstick; her nails were done French style. She get closer to me, I still couldn't speak.

"Good morning… Fredlumps." Sam said coldly, I didn't know why, but I felt she was upset.

"S-s-Sam?" I couldn't believe my eyes, she was all changed, yeah, it was another one. Different from last time at school, her hair was again curly and she was wearing colours more like hers ones.

"That's my name, don't waste it… Let's go Carly we are getting late." She said and just turned, and as she did so some of her hair bumped on my face… It smelled like roses, and in a good way, just a soft smell, not like the last time.

The rest of the morning she just avoided me, the same Carly. On a way, it was sad, but I didn't stay alone. A big multitude of guys, and most of the school girls… yeah, even the elders ones… stayed around me celebrating and greeting me. I was starting to feel sick of all the glances, all the perfumes the girls put on again and again every time they went to talk to me, etc… I now understood the difference between heroes from the movies and real ones, even if I wasn't one of them, I could understand that the fame and popularity weren't as good as they said.

* * *

**I know.. I know... somebody needs to be more creative, but I dreamt it like that so that it is.**

**Anyway please Review..**


	7. Fredship

****

Fred-ship:

(Word that isn't on any dictionary.. wait! *looks out on a dictionary* nope, there it isn't.) A word that connects Friend-ship, with Freddie. And also it means Freddie's ship who is obviously Carly! No, wait, that is wrong…! Who wrote that! Fire that writer! It was meant to say SAM! ;)

**I know ridiculous word, but don't blame me, I didn't knew what else to put!**

**I'm really thankful with all the ones who are reading this story. **Chapter 7: Fred-ship.

* * *

Sam's POV.

It was logical to have though that after Fredducation's saved my life, well kind of, I would fall for him or, at least, threat him better… And it wasn't all false, I was being considerate in a way, even if he harmed me that much.

_Sister… What can you understand about that? You are special to Freddie! _My voice head laugh with sarcasm.

"Are you okay?" Asked Carly while we where having lunch, a crowd was around Freddie, he laugh with them and answered questions.

"Yes…" I lied between teeth, I noticed I was again staring at him.

"Perhaps we should go with him…" She suggested.

"Carly, you know I can't confront him after what he had said." I answered.

"I know… but it is necessary to do all this?" She asked about the plan, last night plan.

_Flashback_

_"Why don't we see tv?" Asked Carly after telling me about Freddie and trying to console me. I agree with tears on my face._

_After a while of watching trash programs it started a program that till that moment I haven't heard… "You dumped me, I revenge it." Not very good name in my opinion._

_The episode was about a girl, a geek one, or who used to be one, that was dumped by a guy, he left her for a blonde sexy chick._

_So the girl decided to revenge getting an extreme make over and turning into the dreamed girl of the guy. When he saw her he completely wanted to kill himself, she was really good, and she even started dating that boy's best friend! He was like " Oh my gosh what I did!" And she was like… well, you understand._

_"Carly… This is perfect!" I cried._

_"Wha-t?" But she understand it as she finished her question. "Oh, you are not gonna do what I think you…?"_

_"What?" I asked innocently._

_"You are not gonna turn into a pretty girl and act cold in front of Freddie so that he gets sorry about what he said and plead you to date him, right?" She asked._

_"I was just going to suggest to drink some soup, but that idea is good too." I laugh and Carly rolled her eyes._

_End of the Flashback_

"Yes Carly, I just hope it works…" I sight.

"Hi." I turned to see a guy. He was pretty handsome, blue eyed and blonde.

"Hi." I said.

"I'm Jake." He said smiling.

"Yeah, and I'm Sam." I replied.

"Yeah I know, I was just asking if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" He asked sure of himself, but I wasn't sure. He was nice, hot but… he wasn't Freddie. "Or directly we can be a couple."

"I don't think so." I replied and turned to ignore him.

"That is not a no, yeah, well… see'ya." That guy was weird, but well.

After that happened I started to deal with the consequences of not saying him to "shut up" or "no, never"… Every time I talked to a boy, a boy saw me or went to talk with me, something that was beginning to be usual, that Jake went furious and told them to back off.

At the beginning I didn't paid to much attention, but then it started to bother me. The next days I didn't saw Freddie, he was practically a magnet of people.

"I saw you! You were staring at my woman!" He shouted to a boy.

"I'm not your woman!" I screamed at him annoyed, I saw Carly stepping back.

"But you will, don't worry, nobody will bother you anymore…" He said relaxed, kissed my cheek and left. I watched him go confused.

"Look who is staring at you…" Murmured Carly on a singing tone, I turned to see Freddie staring at me with two blondes talking to him. He looked angry, and as I though about that my heart raced. "I think somebody is jealous." I laugh about the idea.

"Benson! Don't stare at my girl!" Jake was back to guard and saw the same that Carly and I saw. Freddie ignored him and walked to where I was.

"Since when are you dating that jerk?" He asked angrily.

"That's not of your business dork!" I answered, and he smiled but then he saw Jake and his smiled disappeared.

"You heard it, now leave my girl in peace!" Said Jake walking to where Freddie was.

"Sam…" Murmured Carly scared of the possibility of a fight.

"I wasn't bothering, just asking." Answered Freddie with a relax tone.

"Well, because it is true." He said and leaned to kiss me, but before his lips could touch me I pushed him away…

Yeah I know, I ruined the perfect opportunity of making Freddie jealous… _as_ _if there was any chance_… but I couldn't kiss that guy, I mean, I didn't like him a little, he was too over protective or possessive I must say.

"Don't worry, it's me… your boyfriend." He said as if I had just made a mistake. He put his arms around me, I couldn't move… he leaned again, I felt his breath but something stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Freddie asked as he stopped Jake by grapping his shoulder.

"I was just going to kiss my girlfriend." He replied naturally.

"But I don't think she wants to…" He said looking at me deeply on my eyes.

"What do you know? And by the way… who asked to you?"

"I had been friend of Sam for a while, and I think I can distinguish what she likes and what not, and I' am pretty sure that you not." Freddie shoot.

"Why don't we ask her?" He asked turning to me.

"Great idea!" Freddie said.

It was that the perfect opportunity to embarrass Freddie, but then I would have to kiss a guy that I didn't like.

"Come' on babe!" Hurried Jake. _Babe_… That word echoed in my head.

_Flashback_

_"What do you have in that hand bag, babe?" Asked another one looking at the hand bag that Mark gave me._

_"Stay away from me!" I said trying to push them away, but they were too big, and too strong._

_They all laugh of be and started getting closer, I noticed that no one would see us there, and even though, I was sure that no one would help._

_"Sam…" I heard someone saying my name, I turned to see Freddie. His eyes went from mine to the men, I could see range on them, something he had never shown._

_End of the Flashback_

"Sam." It was the same voice that woke me back.

"Freddie…" I said, I felt the tears running through my checks but then something else. Freddie was hugging me, he was hot and soft, he was hugging me strong but not in a harming way. I hugged him back and put my face on his shoulder to clean the tears.

"Sorry…" We both whispered to each other's ears.

"Benson get away from my girl! If there is anyone to comfort her it is me!" He shouted, I instantly hate him from doing Freddie and I separate. "Now, answer!"

"No." I replied.

"Yes! You are going to answer!" He was getting mad.

"The answer is no, I don't like you, we are not dating and we will never date!" I shouted at him, a small smile formed on Freddie's face but it was imperceptible, he looked worried.

"This is all your fault Benson!" Jake was furious pushing him.

"No, it's not and you know it!" Said Freddie pushing him back.

"So it is my fault? Then this too is gonna be my fault!" As he said that he hit Freddie on his stomach. Freddie's face was inscrutable, serious but not a suffering one.

"Mmm… Yes, but I have to say that I have received better punches than that." He said relax, Jake stared at him confused and a little bit scared. I noticed that there was a small crowd.

"How? But… I-I…" He was with no talk.

"Look Freddie Benson survived Jake Mathews punch!" Said a boy from the crowd.

_Mathews… _So this was one of the boxing guys, I remembered Gibby mentioning his name when I was training him to beat up Freddie.

"Oh, please! After Sam's punches yours are as soft baby hits." Freddie laugh.

"Wait! Sam… harmful! She is a princess!" Said Jake.

"Yes and? I never said that she wasn't, we are talking about Princess Puckett after all!" Jake tried to hit him again right on the face but Freddie stopped him with his hand just when Principal Franklins went to the hallway.

"You two separate!" He ordered, they did it. "Now, who started the fight?" All the looks went to Jake, and then to Freddie.

"Well Jake stated but Freddie didn't answer, he just has been making such a show!" Laugh a girl, the rest of the crowd agreed with her and clapped to Freddie.

"Then, Mathews to my office!" He said and they both went away.

"Sam could I talk with you on private?" Asked Freddie choosing his words carefully.

"Okay." I breathe, I touched my face, it was still wet.

We went outside, and luckily the crowd understand the message and didn't follow us.

"Are you okay?" He asked as I cleaned my eyes.

"I think so…" I sight but then I remembered what caused my crying.

"Sam…" Freddie hugged me tightly as we sat on the floor. "It's okay, you are save… They are at jail, and if they ever came back I promise you I will kit their butts, even if you can easily do it alone."

"So, why did you want to talk with me on private?" I asked after pressing my head on his shoulder.

"Well, first because of how you reacted after Jake's words, and second I wanted to asked you why you had been so angry with me… You know I would never want to harm you, and if I did so, I'm sorry… and I wanted to ask you why _you _said that you were sorry." He explained.

"Ah, that… You see. I was saying sorry exactly because of that, sorry to had been ignoring you this last days… and making Carly to avoid you too. And I don't know, it was all because… you… I…" I didn't know how to tell him.

"It's okay, but why you avoided me?" I though and decided that I couldn't just come out with an "_Because I love you so bad…"_

"I think it was because I though all the fame got into your get, with the entire hero thing and also because you will make fun of me because… you can actually saw it! I have been crying!" It was true; I was ashamed that he had seen me in that state.

"Sam! I can't believe you! You know? I would never do that!" He sounded sincere and at the same time upset of the idea of me to have though that.

"I know… I know… That's why I'm sorry!" He smiled.

"It's okay Sam, but please, never do that to me again. I missed you making my life miserable!" We both laugh.

"That is why you smiled when I called you dork again?" He answered with a positive head move.

"Yes, I missed it." He smirked. "So friends again?"

"The worst ones." I agree as we hand shake.

The bell rang and we both went to class, it was the last hour and then we all were going back home.

"So… so? What did he tell you?" Asked Carly impatient.

I explained to her what happened, that there was nothing interesting but I was happy that we were at least friends again. "I told you that this plan would completely work…" We both laugh so high that the teacher had to make us shut saying that if not we were going to stay on detention.

I couldn't pay attention during the entire lesson, I was waiting to the bell to rang, I wanted it to rang… I wanted to be with Freddie but not in the same class room like at that moment, I wanted to be next to him, I need it

Freddie's POV.

After all the week started getting well, I noticed Sam was dating a guy… I didn't like him but Sam didn't like me either, but then it all turned to be a misunderstanding, Sam didn't like the guy and we both were friends again. I was very happy, I didn't notice how much I could miss that blonde headed demon, and Carly, well, she continued talking to me but not too much, after all we leave in the same floor.

It was history class, the last hour of the day. Sam was laughing with Carly, but I was too far to hear what was about. I wasn't still used to Sam's new style, even if it suits her and I preferred it more than Carly's make over… That could be because the last few days I couldn't see Sam too much because I were surrounded by a crowd or she ran away from me.

Today she was wearing a grey skirt, a white blouse, a pink sweater, white slippers and a curly hear under a pink hair ribbon. The same jewels of always only that instead of an ruby her ring had a small diamond, it was the only jewel it changed. And finally, she had pink lipstick, a soft white eye shadow and eye liner.

At one moment Sam catch me staring at her, but at the same time I catch her staring at me. We both smiled at each other, and it was weird because I like it.

I like when she smiles, the sound of her laugh make my heart race… _What was wrong with me?_

I though about all for a moment, I like her being strong but I like also to meet her soft side, even if it wasn't in a good condition, I love how it felt when she hugged me back… an electric shock, I felt jealous of Jake… _Wait what?_ _Well, he was always with her, and I missed her… It makes sense right?_

Before I could answer the question the bell rang, I reunite with Carly and Sam, and we three walked together to Carly's department.

"Are you okay?" Asked Carly.

"Um…? Why do you ask?" I get nervous on that instant, did she noticed that I had been thinking of Sam? _I mean, it doesn't mean that I like her or does it?_

"Because you fight with Jake, why else?" She replied.

"Oh, yes, I'm fine… You were there, I wasn't really injured." I answered.

"Well, that's good because we have to celebrate!" She started dancing in the middle of the street catching most of the views.

"Celebrate what? Is there gonna be any food?" Asked Sam.

"Celebrate that we are all together again, and just in time for another ICarly!" She cheered.

* * *

**What do you want me to do on Icarly's next show? Please sent me your ideas, and I will be happy to wear them! :D if not I can always skip it.. **

**Please, REVIEW!**


	8. Freddie Knows

**So, chapter eight uploaded! Thanks for everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Freddie knows.

Carly's POV.

We went to my department to celebrate and asked Spencer to go to buy us some ice cream, which was strawberry one. After we ate it we decided to watch some tv.

"So, what are we going to do for Icarly?" Asked Freddie, who was sitting on the middle of the couch with Sam on one side and me on the other.

"I think we could do the video slide show, you now, that raking we made with the funniest videos." I remembered.

"Great! Less work for us…" Said Sam lying her head on Freddie's shoulder carefully, obviously nervous of a rejection.

Freddie didn't move, his face turned a little pale and he looked confused. He then turned his head to face Sam, whose eyes were stick to the tv screen. Freddie was like having an inside debate, I just could tell it because of his face.

Freddie's POV.

It hit me as it came. Sam smelled like the strawberry ice cream, not supposed to be surprising after all what she ate, but even though it was sweet. I wanted to be closer to her, there was something else mixed to that scent that made it sweeter, and also I kind of feel tickles. I stared at her face, her eyes were stick to the screen so she didn't noticed, they were like being under the blue skies and I could totally feel how I melt on them… _Wait..._ I didn't want that thoughts to come to my mind, they were supposed to be blame there; I didn't like thinking of her that way… _I think on Sam in a way? I mean, in that way, that romantic way..._ I was her friend, I shouldn't thought of her in any other way, specially because when it happen I couldn't stop and also, I shouldn't do that to Sam. I have made the same mistake with Carly, love her, and I was no going to like any of my friends, not any more.

"Freddie…" Carly called me back from my thoughts.

"Ehm, yeah?" I asked disturbed.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking worried, that question echoed on my head…_Was I really okay? I mean, having thoughts of Sam? Perhaps I was a little bit sick, that's all_… That though made me feel guilty, I mean, you didn't need to be sick to think that Sam had nice eyes, she was really pretty.

"Carly is right, you are really getting paler…" Added Sam who was now sitting straight, I felt my shoulder empty and felt sad about it, _but sad about what?_

"I… I'm just gonna get some fresh air…" I said and ran outside, but before I could get out of the department, I was again running up stairs, I needed to be near her, it was killing me.

Sam's POV.

As I saw him running away, I began to though it was my fault, and it had sense.

"I think I should have stayed straight and away..." I whispered but not enough low so Carly heard me.

"It's not you, perhaps the ice cream made him sick… or…" She wasn't sure of what else to say so she just turned off. Luckily he was back soon, too soon.

"I think he just doesn't like me…" I murmured sadly, feeling bad for myself, I was being pathetic.

"Who?" Asked Freddie opening the door, Carly and I looked at each other searching for help, but the only thing we find was each one horror face.

"No one." I lied.

"Come on Sam! We are friends, right?" My heart stopped as he got closer.

"Ye-yeah." _What is wrong with me?_

He stared at me confused, I could tell, he wasn't happy.

"It is because of him?" He asked, I couldn't understand what he meant. "You change your outfits for him?"

"Kind of…" I answered with a thick voice, he looked at me angry.

"My gosh! Sam! I once accepted and supported you with Pete, but if you are going to do that every time you like a guy! Why can you just the way you are? It's so difficult to be liked by someone being how you are?" He was mad with me, I could tell.

"Being me is not attractive! If any guy on the street who he will date between Carly and me they will all answer her!" Carly stared at me uncomfortable.

"Sam!" Screamed Carly and Freddie.

"What? You know is the true!" I said nearly crying.

"Sam! There are lots of guys who would date you!" Said Carly.

"Really? Why? Because I would be great pet?" I laugh suffering on the inside.

"Sam…" Freddie's voice didn't sound angry any more, instead it was soft. "You are really funny, strong, beautiful and you can be very smart if you want, so please stop saying nonsense."

"Freddie…" I murmured without believing my ears, he looked down realizing what he said.

"Sam, I just want you to stop being that and start being yourself, I missed it and I don't think I will ever get used to miss elegance, perhaps to parties, but not a make up Sam at gym." He said it tightly and then smirked. "I know, it sounds kind of selfish… but it is the true."

"Sam you should listen to him." Said Carly with her lips but she was heard.

"I… I…" I wanted to say lots of things, on one side the yes and on the other explain him why I said yes. Freddie sight.

"You need to talk with Carly right? I will go to fetch some things, but try to think about it. He doesn't deserves you if he is only gonna date because of how you look." He said and leaved.

"Wow, that was…" Carly tried to break the silence.

"Intense." I said.

"So what are you gonna do?" She asked. "In your place I would told him what I feel, you heard him! He thinks you are funny, strong and beautiful!" She smiled.

"Yes, but he won't love me, no

t even like me!" I said and then we heard a few steps and a door closed from behind us, and that could only mean one thing.

"Freddie knows!" Screamed Carly.

**

* * *

****I realized this story can't go long, so I will be ending soon.**

**Please review.**


	9. Sparks

**So, chapter nine uploaded! Thanks for everyone!**

* * *

Chapter 9: Sparks.

Freddie's POV.

After shutting the door close I sat on the floor breathing heavily. I couldn't believe it, Sam loved me… Was that even possible?

"Freddie open the door!" An hysterical Carly said from the other side.

I opened the door slowly, ready to find Carly's and Sam's faces, but the only face I saw was Carly's.

"Where is Sam?" I asked looking around the hall way.

"She left… Why did you have to heard? This wasn't suppose to happen like this, or I should say this wasn't suppose to happen in any way!" She cried.

"What? What happened?" I asked and then I remembered, the worse came to my mind. "Where is Sam?"  
"She went to her home…" She said and I sight. "And, you know what you did! But you could have been more thoughtful! I still cannot believe you rejected her!"

"Who said I rejected her?" Her eyes dropped open.

"But… why else would you run away?" She asked confuse.

"I was just shocked; I wasn't supposed to be so noisy…" I explained. "I needed to think first, and to process all the information."

"Oh." She watched me silently for a moment. "So?"

"So what?" I asked confused.

"So, what are you doing here? You should be running after her!" She said smiling, I smiled back.

"Thanks Carly!" I said and ran away.

I could swear I never had run that fast, but I had to find Sam, I needed it. It was cold and dark outside, but I could saw her, she was walking slowly, sobbing.

"Sam!" I called; she turned and stayed on her place. "Sam, I need to tell you something…" I said as I reached her, she looked down.

"If you are going to say that you don't love and you only want me as a friend there is no need, I know." She replied in a broken voice.

"No, you don't know… I-I love you." It felt weird but at the same time so good to say it out loud.

"Don't make fun of me!" She cried her face was full of anger and her checks covered by tears, she turned back ready to run, but I grabbed her by her waist and pushed her on a kiss. Her lips taste salty because she cried but I even though enjoyed the kiss.

Sparks flew everywhere… It was like our first kiss, but that time I though the feeling was just because it was the first. "You took long…" She said smiling after we pushed apart.

"Sorry for making you wait." I said, both of us weren't ready to let each other go, so we kissed again, this time more passionately.

Her lips were very soft but on this kiss they pushed strongly against mines, her lips were still salty. I spared after some time and started kissing all over her cheeks, where the tears had been.

"I love you…" She murmured on my ear.

"I love you too." I replied back, we both smiled to each other and walked back to Carly's place.

We were received by Carly, Spencer and a camera, this one was held by Carly, I notice a rapprochement to Sam's and mine holding hand.

"So here are the love birds!" Said Carly talking to the camera.

"What are you doing with a camera?" Asked Sam.

"I though this would be nice to show to all the ICarly fans, yeah guys, this is exclusive material from ICarly!" She cheered at the camera. Spencer, who was now holding the camera, stared at her scared.

"Does she always do that?" He asked.

After we ended the show we had dinner, spaghetti's tacos with Pepi cola. Later, while we were watching TV, Sam received a call.

"Yes, obviously, yeah, I love you too mom." She smiled and turned the phone off.

"So?" Carly asked.

"Mom asked me if I supported her to marry Mark this weekend." She replied.

"And…?" Insisted Carly.

"Well, We are going to go to a wedding this Sunday!" She announced proudly. "I convinced mom to let you guys come, as she doesn't have too much friends…"

We all celebrated with a toast, Sam stayed at Carly's sleepover and I went home. The next day Sam was out all day helping her mother preparing everything for the wedding, she also said that she went to "fetch Melanie".

The only thing I could though that day was on the sparks, and I was wishing to see Sam soon.

* * *

**The end is comming... **

**Please review.**


	10. Wedding Time

**Here it is the last chapter I should thank to...**

**Aquarius Princess**

**bella3590**

**ddawg5018**

**DianaG**

**Flutter360**

**fanfictwriter01**

**hickie**

**ItsPopularICantLikeItNow,**

**junebug23**

**Kpfan72491**

**.Awesome.12**

**McSaNkK**

**nameuscool**

**PartyPooper845**

**Purplerain105**

**Sara Benson**

**Seddielovergrl**

**Total SamxFreddie xx**

**UPDATE PLZ**

**yyy1312**

**ZoeyEmma99**

* * *

Chapter 10: Wedding time.

Sam's POV.

It was all ready. The wedding was going to be made out door at a park. It was beautiful, all full of trees and red and white roses plants; there were some garden seats and a long table full of food, my favourite part was the cake. It was gorgeous! The biggest I ever have seen! It was bigger than the one which have Gibby inside in one of my birthday parties... only that this was a real cake.

There was a kind of roses theme, they were on my mother bouquet of flowers, on the cake white and red candy roses were all over the cream surface.

"You look beautiful." I turned to see Freddie in front of me. The brunette was wearing a black jacket, black trousers and dark green shirt.

"But she is nothing compared to me..." Joked, or at least that is what I try to believe, Melanie. Even if we were twins, she was obviously more beautiful than I was. Her hear was perfectly combed into a ponytail, she was wearing a white short dress with pink sparks and pink sparkly hells. A golden necklace, golden earrings and gold ring with a ruby.

"I doubt it." Answered Freddie but then turned to see Melanie."You-you are real?" He was shocked.

"Told you!" She smiled leaning but Freddie stepped back.

"Oh, em, Melanie... Sam... sorry for not believing you." He said still a little bit shocked.

"Don't worry, its okay... Why don't we just have a "sorry for not believing you date"?" I was lost... I would never win to Melanie, she was almost perfect. Freddie was obviously going to choose her.

"Sorry but I have a girlfriend." He said hugging my waist.

"Wait! Don't tell me you two..." Her face turned red."Oh Sam I'm soooo sorry! Why you didn't tell me?"

"You didn't game me the chance..." I answered.

Before she could say anything else the wedding started, my mother walked over the room with her long beautiful white dress. That dress was the only thing that Mark didn't designed of our family, my dress, Melanie's one and his tuxedo.

Freddie's POV.

I found myself at the reception, I didn't pay too much attention to the wedding, I had only eyes for Sam. She was beautiful, she had a white dress, similar to Melanie's one, only that this one didn't had pink sparks. She had dark blue hells, a silver necklace and silver ring with a sapphire.

At the reception I was talking with Sam and Carly when Melanie interrupted.

"So when it is going to be?" She asked.

"What?" Asked Sam and me on unison.

"Your wedding.. duh!" We both stared at her as if she was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Sam asked a little bit blushed.

"I have just talked with our new aunt Seerena." She said.

"Don't you mean Serena?" I asked.

"No, it is Seerena, she is seer. And she told me that she saw Sam with a wedding dress." She answered."And there was a handsome guy waiting for her..."

"Who?" I asked feeling terribly jealous, I started to looked around as if I could catch that jerk and break his nose.

"You silly!" Laugh Melanie.

Sam eyes shined but then she stared at me scared.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't get mad... Perhaps it was only a joke..." She said as if she was saying sorry.

"Don't tell me that you believe I don't want to marry you?" I said but then her face told me the answer.

"Freddie... I have just imagined our wedding, but I know it's too soon. But I want that to happen in the future..." She said embarrassed.

"Sam... I love you, even more than what I though it could be possible." I smiled and we shared a kiss.

"Seerena here you are!" Smiled Melanie.

"Yes, oh, you are the godmother of May!" Said Seerena to Carly.

"Um... Who is May?" Asked Carly confused.

"Sam's daughter!" She exclaimed, Sam and I pull apart as we heard that... _We were going to be parents!_

"We are going to have a daughter?" Sam asked.

"Yes, that its what I have just said... gosh! Her godparents are going to be this.. em.. Carly and another tall man, very similar to Carly and the godparents of Seth are going to be a woman similar to Freddie, I suppose your mother and Mark." She explained as if it was nothing.

"Seth?" I repeated confuse.

"Yes, May's twin." I stare should shut up, and have to wait and see." She smiled and walked away.

"Wait! I want to know my future!" Said Carly running after her.

"You two are terrible! I should be godmother!" Said Melanie a little bit angry. "But well, when we have our brother, Tom, I'm going to be his sister and his godmother!" She smiled and walked away.

"Do you believe anything of what she said?" I asked to Sam as we stared at Carly and the elder woman.

"Actually, yes." She said. "Even though, we are owners of our own future..." She smiled.

"You are right" I smiled back.

The rest of the wedding we slow danced, I heard that Seerena told to Carly that she was going to marry Jake, the guy from our school, and they were going to have a girl called Carla. I also heard her telling to Spencer that he was going to have a daughter with Sasha Striker, Trisha.

At the end it was all true... And I should say, I 'am happy like that.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what do you think.**


End file.
